new blood
by ZEENICKY9
Summary: Zitao hanya ingin hidup damai dengan kakak dan adiknya walau mereka berbeda denganya . Yifan jatuh cinta tapi takdir menentangnya . Tapi takdir itu juga yg menyatukanya , walau takdir juga yg membuatnya menderita. Its GS. Kristao. Fantao. ( DISSCONTONUED ) BUT Dilanjut di wattpad@zeeNicky monggo di cek . udah dirubah 180 .. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Perbedaan kita adalah segalanya

Kita tidak terlahirkan untuk sama

Tapi nyatanya ikatan inilah yang mengikat kita untuk bersama ..

Walau darah serta hidup kita merupakan pertentangan bagi alam.

W N V (wolf and vampire )

Wu yi fan as wuyifan, (kris)

Huang zi tao as tao .peach and dlll

IT GENDERSWITCH

And other .

Aku gak punya apapun didalamnya. Yang q punya adalah tulisan ini. This FANTAO SHIP. PANDANAGASHIP . KRISTAO. IF YOU NOT LIKE PLEASE BACK . It GS OKAY

Yifan terbangun ketika mentari menembus kamarnya , lelaki tampan itu mengambil kaos dan keluar rumah dengan melompat dari jendela, yeah jendelanya di lantai 2 , tapi itu bukan masalah jika werewolf yg melakukanya , ya yifan adalah werewolf sang alpha .

Tak ada dunia seindah hari ini, lelaki itu duduk sambil melihat sang anak-anak tercinta makan, menghabiskan roti di sarapan pagi mereka . Si sulung wanita yg cantik dia seorang dokter , namanya victoria disamping si sulung ada gadis yg tak kalah cantik , rambut hitam legam panjang terurai , pipi tirus yg indah , bibir kucing tipis merah yg menggoda, dan hidup bangir yg indah, tak ada yg salah di gadis itu kecuali makan nya dia hanya meminum air putih dan membaca bukunya. Ya tak ada yg salah kecuali mata biru indahnya yg berbeda dri orang tua nya , karna di keluarga mereka tak ada yg mempunyai gen mata biru itu .

" ayah , knpa zitao tidak makan roti nya ayah ?" ucap si bungsu ,

Si bungsu berumur 5 taun itu bertanya gigi putih nya terlihat rapi dengan dengan dua mata berwarna hitam bulat lucunya . Namanya kyungsoo

"kakakmu sudah makan tadi saat kmu belum turun sayang " ucap kakak sulungnya victoria

" tapi itu tiap hari ... " sibungsu bingung

Siayah tertawa dan ..

" itu karna kamu tak pernah bangun lebih pagi dari kakakmu kyung "

Sibungsu mengembungkan pipi, membuat zi tao mencubit pipinya dan tertawa . Karna mereka terbiasa dengan pertanyaan si kecil di pagi hari , karna mereka tau zitao gadis itu berbeda , & hanya kyungsoo kecil yg tak mengetahuinya ..

Zitao benci dengan semua orang yang melihat nya seperti ini , memerhatikanya dan benci masuk sekitar perumahan ini karna hey dia gadis 19 taun harus melihat lelaki bertelanjang dada di sepanjang jalan , jika ayahnya tak menyuruhnya menjemputnya zzitao takkan melakukanya karna tidak mungkin dia menyuruh kakak nya victoria yg bekerja itu .

Ayah nya zhoumi melambaikan tangan padanya dengan kyungsoo disampingnya belepotan coklat, dia tersenyum dan menengok melihat ke arah ayahnya , di belakang ayahnya ada sang calon kakak iparnya tersenyum lebar. Entaahlah apa yg dilakukan ayhnya disini , mungkin bermain pada calon .pikir zitao .

Dan yg paling zitao benci adalah tatapan pemuda tetangga sang calon kakak ipar , matanya tajam, rambut coklat kepirangannya tersepoi angin , ia tinggi tampan . Menatap nya tajam seolah dia adalah mangsa empuk yg siap disantap.

Yifan hafal aroma ini dan saat keluar rumah dia tau gadis itu pasti ada di luar . Srigalanya menggeram darahnya mendidih melihatnya , tapi semuanya di tepis sisi manusianya.

Ya karna perbedaan dia werewolf dan gadis itu adalah seorang vampire . Ya zitao adalah vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Hahaha jelek ya penulisan gua .. Maaf namanya juga ngetik di hp.. Makasih klo ada yg mau kritik atau saran .

Tapi gua gak minta di bash ye. Yang mau ngebash jauh jauh aja gak usah buka.

Thanks buat yg review kemaren gak bisa bales satu" hehe...

NEW BLOOD

KRISTAO FANFIC.

Wu Yi fan as yifan or kris

Huang zi tao as zitao or tao

And other

Genderswitch for zitao.

Gua gak punya apapun disini kecuali ide cerita sama tulisannya .

Victoria terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantin putih yang ia gunakan disampingnya sang mempelai lelaki mengucapkan ikrar.

Zitao lupa siapa nama mempelai lelakinya , bukan karna dia pelupa tapi dia tak bisa berbaur dengan para wolf dilihat dari cara mereka memandang nya saja terlihat seperti jijik padanya tapi karna dia menghargai pernikahan kakaknya dia berdiri diantara mereka . Setau zitao dia tak punya masalah dengan wolf bahkan dengan para manusia saja tak ada , karna gadis itu jarang berbaur terkesan menyendiri, bukan karna zitao culun tapi karna dia merasa tak pantas dan takut jika berbaur dengan para manusia .

Zhomi terlihat senang melihat putrinya , tapi ketika melihat ke samping ke arah gadis ke2 nya zitao wajah nya berubah , ada sepercik rasa penyesalan dalam tatapannya &mengingat kejadian masa lampau membuat nya sedih melihat zitao . Ketika zitao melirik ke arahnya dia tersenyum menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya dan mengusap helai rambut zitao.

"ayah kenapa ?"

"tidak apa apa sayang ,ayah cuma bahagia, mungkin sebentar lagi kamu yg akan berdiri di altar dengan calon mu .. " zhoumi tersenyum

Tapi zitao memberenggut ..

"ayah jangan becanda, ... Karna itu gak akan mungkin."

Si ayah hanya diam saja.

" maafin q ayah . Q gak bermaksud menyakiti ayah , "

" tak apa sayang , ayah hanya berdoa semoga ayah bisa melihat mu seperti kakamu "

Ayah dan anak itu hanya diam ,

"semoga .." Ucap zitao lirih

Zitao tidak mungkin menolak permintaan ayahnya karna sedari kecil lelaki itulah yg mengasuhnya . Gadis itu berjalan di kamp para wolf hanya untuk menejemput adik kecil nya kyungsoo yg sedang bermain di rumah sang kaka ipar.

Tapi ketika sampai rumah tak ada si adik tercinta ,

" dimana kyungsoo kak ?" Tanya zitao

Pertanyaan zitao membuat victoria kaget dan tak sengaja mengiris tangannya . Darah keluar zitao lari dan membuat Victoria panik tapi kemudian sang adik membuat kakanya kaget ketika membawa p3k di tangannya .

"astaga zitao jika kau lari seperti itu membuatku takut . Q kira kau pulang gara-gara ... "

" ngak kak, q cuma ngambil ini

Q udah biasa kok kak .jangan pasang muka jelek gitu .. "

" yaaaa, dasar panda sialan .. Kyungsoo sedang bermain di sungai dengan henry "

Zitao dan victoria tertawa, setelah membalutkan luka kecil victoria dengan plester seseorang datang . Lelaki itu hanya menggunakan jens selutut dengan dada telanjang kulitnya berwarna tan dengan rambut hitam wajahnya tampan .

" ahhh kai mumpung kesini tolong antarkan zitao ke sungai, di sungai ada kyungsoo dia mau menjemputnya , "

" ah tapi kak.. ."

"sudahh sana cepattt ..panggil kakakmu juga waktunya makan siang .."

" iya iya nyonya cerewet ... "

Kai nama lelaki itu dia adalah adik dari suami victoria seumuran dengan zitao.

"maaf merepotkan .." Ucap zitao

" ayolah kita keluarga ... Nama ku kai "

Kai mengulurkan tangan , zitao membalas

"aku tao .. Aku tau tadi "

" ohya bukannya kita bertemu pas pernikahan kakak .. Saat itu kau cantik sekali .."

"ah terima kasih .. Tapi sebaiknya jangan terlalu dekat denganku .."

"kenapa .. Karna kau mate kris ?"

Zitao tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan kai, dia tidak suka karna aroma kai terlalu mencolok hidungnya. Aroma tubuhnya seperti rerumputan basah.

" maaf q ngak ngerti maksud kamu, "

Kai membelalak kaget sungguh gadis disampingnya tidak tau bahwa dia mate kris. Kenapa sang alpha tak mengatakannya pada gadis ini padahal gadis ini kai akui cantik dengan badan menjulang tinggi rambut yg indah dan mata biru yg mempesona . Kai tidak percaya sang alpha tak mematenkan mate nya . Walau kai tau alasannya si mate mempunyai darah vampire dan aroma vampire yg jelas . Kai tau kenapa sang alpha tak memberitahu zi tao.

"sungguh kau tak tau ?"

zitao mengangguk dan kai memandangnya aneh .

Mereka melangkah bersama ke rumah agak jauh dan sampai pada tanah lapang yg memiliki banyak rumput . Disana terdapat beberapa orang kai menyebutkan bahwa mereka sedang latihan . Tapi zitao lihat ada manusia di antara mereka , gadis mungil berambut pirang itu manusia. Zitao ingin bertanya pada kai knpa manusia ada disini tapi dia urungkan saat kai menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar dia akan meminta ijin pada sang alpha .

Zitao tidak tau dia hanya akan memberikan plester luka pada manusia itu karna kakinya tersandung, dan kemudian yang dia ingat ketika sang alpha menatapnya, dan berubah menjadi serigala abu-abu dan dia terlempar ke arah pepohonan, membuat pohon itu tumbang dan dia merasakan sakit menjulur di punggungnya rasa sakit yg membuat dirinya tak sadar kan diri .

Yang diingatnya terakhir adalah tatapan si serigala abu abu itu dan aungan serigala .

TBc gak elit

Im sorry kalau banyak typo cerita pertama yg gua publish hehehe ..

Ini rate M buat adegan berdarahnya .

Tapi doain aja bisa ada buat adegan NC nya 😁 hehehe

_zee nicky present


	3. Chapter 3

Bukan update just curcol.

Maaf sebesar besarnya atas penulisan gua yg kacau . Sebenernya di hp gua dah gua edit. Spasi juga banyak jadi gak keliatan terlalu pendek tapi pas gua update kok gak sama sama yg di handpone gua .. Gua bingung T.T

Saran nya kalo bisa ...

Soalnya gua baru dalam tulis menulis di sini ...

Dan lagi kenapa pendek ? Karna gua nulis di hp bray.. Klo di lepi mah enak ketik panjang kali lebar tanpa tau tau udak 4k..

Tapi apalah daya gua cuma ngetik di hp butut .. :(

Thanks

By zn


End file.
